


Renounce Oneself

by zoopdedo



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Ending, Bubbline, Everything Hurts, F/F, Sad AU, god damn it, my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoopdedo/pseuds/zoopdedo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate ending to the recent episode "The Dark Cloud". Perhaps the absorption of the catastrophic cloud proved to be too much on Marceline's being?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Renounce Oneself

“Seriously Bonnie? Quit being such a baby.”

And she said this as her skin faded to grey, the ashy color reflecting off the sodden hued sky. She said this as her best friends shaking sobs dripped onto her numb lips. Even as she smirked a weak grin, it was obvious to hear the wheezes of her breathes growing louder and harder with desperation.

“What do I do?” the pink haired girl whimpered, a sob raking through her spine before her eyes went back to focusing on the unclear pair. “Marceline what do I _do_?” gripping onto the girls tattered shirt and twisting the clothe with white knuckles.

“Ehhh…pretty sure there…isn’t really-” a hacking cough razed her body, her whole form shuddering after the fit had subdued.

“Oh _fuck_ Marceline,” the girl whispered, gathering the frail body closer to her chest. “Please _please_ just tell me what to do!”

Another cough, followed by a rasping hack. “You…you just keep doing…that,” she managed to mutter, sinking into the pink girls arms. “You always did give…great hugs.”

So she sat there, cradling the bloodied teenager with the ferocity a mother’s love. Her grip never loosed, cries never receding. For she knew –watching the breathes become shorter and shorter every second –there was no hope.

The black cloud was more than what the girl’s young soul could handle.

“Hey –hey Marceline! C’mon now! S-stay with me!”

Her skin was dusting, flakes beginning to make their way with the chilling wind. Her face was unnaturally pale, bite marks glowering a strange crimson hue. Desperate, Bonnie quickly stuck her hand out, gently sliding it across the dying girl’s cheek.

“Marceline? M-Marcy…” her lips refused to stop quivering. “Marcy _please_ …”

And like magic, or perhaps will, Marceline’s eye lids fluttered open. Her lips parted, a word spoken yet not heard. The pink haired girl immediately leaned forward, foreheads connecting and noses barely brushing against each other.

“You’re a god damn nerd Bonnie,” and she perhaps would have spared a bittersweet smile if it weren’t for the shock of a pair of lips pressing to her own. She sucked in a surprised breath, eyes slowly closing as her tears flowed down harder. A blossom of warmth sprouted and bloomed throughout her chest, and she relinquished her tensed shoulders and melted into the pair of lips on hers.

So for a moment, all distress was abandoned. Her best friend wasn’t thriving for survival against her own cannibalistic core. She wasn’t near the brinks to the doors of Thanatos himself. She wasn’t pretending to not feel the weakening grip against her chest.

And –this moment would last forever. Just as the Vampire Queen said herself. Forever together. Both immortal souls.

Their lips parted as a final breath was exhaled.

“ _Marceline…_ ”

And she could only watch with blurred eyes as the girls form deteriorated, skin and clothing factually turning to ash. A last glimpse at a relieved smile before her visage was also taken over by the cracking formation.

And with the lightest gust of wind, she was nothing more than dust.

Her form was trembling with a mixture of remorse, guilt, respite, repulsion. She looked down at her quivering hands, powdered dust still present on her calloused palms. She was gone. She was really gone. No more annoying pranks or cuddling hugs. No more disgusting remarks or teasing jokes.

She was fucking _dead_.

“ _Shit_ no. No no no _no no! Marcy!_ ”

And heavens did she cry. She screamed and yelled, clenching her fists and arching her back to the ground. The name was repeated over and over, pleading with wretched forgiveness and hope.  Her being, her own essence felt wrong. Lonely and lovesick, anguished and exhausted. Her best friend, her devotee, her _damn_ accomplice through adventures and joy.

She didn’t know how long she laid bowed there, hands tangled deep into the tufts of dusted grass beneath her. It wasn’t until a hand came into contact with her shoulder when she looked up.

“C’mon PB,” the young boy stated with a tired sigh. His eyes, also tainted with red and pink, were dull and unfocused. “Let’s get back to the kingdom. The candy people need their leader.”

She didn’t say anything, only opting to look back down at the scattered gray dust. “She’s gone Finn,” muttered through an aching soul. “She’s never coming back.”

“I know Bubblegum,” he breathed out, grasp tightening by the moment. “I know. I’m sure she’s in a better place now.”

“But is she Finn?” she snapped, lifting her gaze from the ground and rounding her stiff neck to look up at him. “How do we know? How will we ever know? Damn it Finn it was my fault! Why couldn’t I have thought up of something or –or have been more careful or-”

“Hey,” bending down and draping an arm around her. “It wasn’t anyone’s fault. Sometimes destiny is destiny. There’s nothing anyone can do it about it. Magic or science. We just have to move on PB.”

“But I _can’t_ Finn,” leaning in closer to his chest. “I _loved_ her. And she loved me! And now she _fucking_ gone,” she looked up to his watering eyes. “What am I supposed to do now? I can’t live like this Finn!”

He didn’t say a word, only opting to hug her closer. “Marceline’s not gone PB. She’ll always be with us, and you know it.”

She clenched her teeth, lips dangerously quavering as she shut her eyes tight.

“We’ll get through this PB,” and slowly, he grabbed her hands, gently lifting her from the dusted ground. Her sore muscles throbbed as they stood, blinking hard at the gleaming sunrise.

“I’ll…” her voice nearly gave out. “I’ll meet you at the castle Finn.”

He gave her a hesitant look, as if anxious on the idea to leave her on her own. Yet with a humble nod, he cautiously turned and walked away.

The pink girl took in a deep breath, attempting to wipe her eyes of the constantly flowing liquid. She brushed at her clothing, hardly being able to choke back a sob at the sight of the puffs of dust swept off. Remnants of her best friend still encircling her body.

She wrapped her arms tightly around herself, weeping as the sun gradually rose.

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck I’m so sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> .-.


End file.
